


Fading Light

by voidisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Basically just a retelling of KHux, Chaos, Elrena is a rogue, Elrena/Strelitzia if you squint, Gen, Lauriam is a druid, Strelitzia is a cleric, Ventus is aasimar, Written for Kingdoms & Keyblades Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidisa/pseuds/voidisa
Summary: Strelitzia smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and Elrena felt all of her stress and pain fade away. That was Strelitzia’s power, she supposed, more so than the spells or the blessing of any deity. When she smiled, her crystal blue eyes grew soft around the edges, and wherever she went, she brought light and beauty into the world. Perhaps that was just the elf in her, though. Or maybe it was just her heart.Elrena couldn’t relate to that. She’d allowed her heart to grow cold and bitter a long time ago.Written for Kingdoms & Keyblades Zine!
Relationships: Elrena & Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Elrena & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> I so enjoyed writing this piece! This was my second zine that I've participated in, and it was just so much fun! It combined two things that I love dearly. I was so excited to share with more people! Hope you guys enjoy. (:

“Rena, move!” 

The scream caught Elrena off-guard, and she whirled around just as a Displacer Heartless swiped at her arm with its massive claws. She howled in pain, blinking against the shadows to try to ground herself in the fight again. These things were dangerous. Being able to bend shadows and light to disorient their foes seemed completely unfair.

“Get back, you ugly piece of --” Elrena thrust her arms forward where she thought the beast was and met empty air as a low growl tore through the night and the claws slashed her again, tearing through the leather armor across her chest. She screamed, tossing one of her knives blindly into the night. All around her, the battle raged. She was starting to grow dizzy, staggering around and clutching her bleeding arm as her legs gave out, and she collapsed.

Somewhere above her, she could hear Lauriam’s voice fluttering amidst the growling and hissing and rapturous screams, calling her name. Another voice intertwined, softer and more angelic, both crying out her name until it didn’t even feel like a word anymore. 

“Litzi! What did I tell you? Stay out of this! It’s too --” A whistling slash as another creature fell. “Dangerous!” 

“But I can help, Lauri! Elrena needs us!” 

“Stop fighting, Litzi! Use your magic to heal her!” 

Elrena clenched her fists. Blood was pouring out of her quickly, and she didn’t have much time left. Still, she’d be damned before she admitted that she couldn’t take care of herself. Letting out a slow breath, she summoned what little strength she had and cast a lightning spell. A bold stroke of golden light flashed from her body, encapsulating the creatures in its painful blast. They writhed and hissed, scrambling on the ground as Lauriam brought his scythe down upon them. Slowly, they dissipated into shadows, their hearts fading into nothingness. 

“ELRENA!” Strelitzia slid onto the ground next to her, gripping her bleeding hand as she muttered spells rapidly under her breath. Underneath her white hood, Elrena could see her blue eyes filling with tears. 

“I’m...fine…” Elrena murmured, trying to wave the younger girl off as Lauriam fell to his knees next to her. Blood was smeared across his face and his pink hair, but through her blurry vision, Elrena could see no serious injuries. 

“No, you’re not,” Lauriam said. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.” 

Already she could feel the power of Strelitzia’s healing magic pumping through her veins. Slowly, and with a heavy groan, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, still holding her wounded chest. She coughed, spattering blood across the ground, and flashed her fellow adventurers a smile. “You kidding me? I’ve taken worse hits from the Dandelions training." Of course, that wasn’t necessarily true, but she was not in the mood for their sympathy. 

Lauriam let out a dry laugh and pushed his hair behind his pointed ears. “Don’t go dying on us now, Rena. If we ever plan on finishing this quest, we need you to stick around.”

Ah, yes. The quest. Elrena rolled her eyes, rubbing at her injured arm. She shouldn’t have agreed to it; after all, the only quests she lived for were stealing and scheming or crimes committed in the shadows by her underground group of criminals, the Dandelions. She’d gotten roped into this quest when she tried (and failed) to rob Lauriam while he was traveling through her home village. She fell in love with him. Not necessarily in a romantic way (she couldn’t ever see herself getting married, especially to a druid elf), but in a friend way. Like they were friend soulmates, and she decided she would follow him anywhere he decided to go. 

Even if that meant leaving the Dandelions for a little while. Three years, actually. 

The quest was given to Strelitzia by her master and mentor in the Temple of Lathander, Ava. Strelitzia was a shy, quiet soul who kept to herself, but according to Lauriam, the deity she served chose her to carry out the mission of bringing light into the world, taking down every last bit of darkness and birthing a new kingdom of goodness. How was she supposed to do that? He really didn’t say, which wasn’t surprising because deities loved being cryptic and mysterious. Didn’t matter, though, because Ava was convinced she was the key and set her out on her journey. Lauriam decided to go with her, and because Elrena had vowed never to leave Lauriam’s side, she was here too. 

Not because of all of the light and darkness nonsense. She stopped caring about doing what was right a long time ago. 

“Excuse me!” Elrena looked up with half-closed eyes and saw a short, portly woman making her way in their direction, waving her arms frantically. “Are you all alright?” 

“Yes,” Lauriam replied with a kind smile. “We’ll be fine, thank you.” 

“Oh, my dear, look at you,” the woman said, touching Elrena’s shoulder. “You’ve really been put through the ringer. Why don’t you all come to my inn? Free food and board for as long as you need to rest.” 

“Really?” Strelitzia asked. “That’s so kind of you! However could we repay you?” 

“My darling, no need,” the woman replied. “Destroying those beasts is enough for a lifetime of gratitude from me. They’ve been plaguing this village for weeks now. You’re the first ones to fight them and survive.” 

“I think we’ll be fine,” Elrena snapped at her. “We’re just passing through. Thanks, though.” 

“Elrena,” Lauriam hissed through gritted teeth. “We need a place to stay for the night.” 

“Yeah,” Elrena replied with a shrug, “but where’s the fun in just getting whatever you want? We don’t take handouts!” 

Lauriam raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly. “You think we can’t still have our fun? It’s still early enough for people to be awake but late enough to be completely intoxicated. We can still raise a little hell, Rena.” 

Elrena smiled at him. It was hard to imagine how he and Strelitzia were from the same family. Like Elrena, he was on the path of chaos and crime. But only when they weren’t trying to help Strelitzia preserve the light. What was life if you couldn’t be a little bad sometimes? 

“You two go ahead,” Strelitzia said, clutching at the pendant hanging from her neck. A symbol of Lathander, a winding path leading into a rising sun. “I should stop at the temple at the edge of town and commune with Lathander. Will you be okay, Elrena?” 

Elrena rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Me? This is just a scratch. I feel like I could take on an army of orcs right now.” She rolled her shoulders forward and tried to suppress the groan of pain. Yep, still hurting, but she wasn’t going to complain. 

Strelitzia smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and Elrena felt all of her stress and pain fade away. That was Strelitzia’s power, she supposed, more so than the spells or the blessing of any deity. When she smiled, her crystal blue eyes grew soft around the edges, and wherever she went, she brought light and beauty into the world. Perhaps that was just the elf in her, though. Or maybe it was just her heart. 

Elrena couldn’t relate to that. She’d allowed her heart to grow cold and bitter a long time ago. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t go alone, Litzi,” Lauriam said as he stood and offered a hand to Elrena. “It’s dark, and if those Displacer Heartless are any indication, there must be loads of angry creatures lurking around and waiting for some traveler to cross their path.” 

Strelitzia’s expression hardened. “I can take care of myself, Lauriam. One of these days you’re going to have to let me go! You can’t be there every step of the way. How will I ever grow?” 

Elrena stooped to pick up the knife she threw earlier, groaning again at the pain in her chest. “She’s got a point, Lauriam. Give her some space. She doesn’t need you hovering over her while she’s trying to talk to her god.” Strelitzia flinched, but Elrena smiled and pushed forward, ignoring the tension. “Let’s go to the inn. Strelitzia will catch up. Master Ava believes in her, and you should too.” 

“Thank you, Elrena,” Strelitzia said. “If I ever hope to obey Master Ava’s wishes, I have to be able to work on my own. Madame…” She turned to the kindly innkeeper and flashed her angelic smile. “Could you please tell me where I can find the temple?” 

“Straight down the road and take a left at the book shop, dear,” the innkeeper said. “You can’t miss it. Right in the middle of the square.” 

“Thank you.” Strelitzia turned her attention back to Lauriam and offered him a reassuring smile. She leaned forward and drew him into a hug, which he was reluctant to return at first, but, as Elrena expected, he melted right into it. Strelitzia was his weakness. He would lose his mind without her. 

“I’ll be fine,” Strelitzia promised, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I promise.” 

Lauriam nodded, though hesitant. “Be safe.” 

Strelitzia beamed and turned away from them, drawing her white hood tighter to her face. “See you both soon.” 

Lauriam watched her go, his shoulders tensed. Elrena touched his arm gently to draw him out of his worries, and he sighed, meeting her gaze with weary eyes.

“She has to learn to work on her own,” Elrena told him. 

“I know. But I worry.” 

Some days she envied them. Some days she longed for a family that would miss her and care about her well-being. A sister, maybe, or a dad to tell her how proud he was of her. She was close to that with the Dandelions, before she left them. Now, Lauriam and Strelitzia were her only family. 

When they arrived at the inn, things were exactly how Lauriam had described -- all of the inn’s guests were still awake, some playing cards or some version of a drinking game, others slouched over drunk in their seats. A bard was performing a ballad on his lute, and a few dwarves close to the stage sang along in slurred, raspy voices.

Yes, this was perfect, Elrena thought, smiling to herself. These idiots would have no clue what was going on until they woke up with empty pockets late tomorrow morning. By then, Elrena and Lauriam would be long gone from this place. 

“Aye,” the innkeeper said, slamming her hand down on the bar. A few of the customers stirred, and the half-elf bartender startled. “Taleisin, give these two whatever they desire. On the house.” She turned to the patrons of the inn, holding her arms high in the air as the music came to a grinding halt. “Heroes, they are! Killed the mighty Displacer beasts and rid this place of their terrible wrath!” 

Several of the patrons cheered, some giving them a standing ovation filled with whoops and cheers and obnoxious stomping. Most, however, were too drunk to react, which Elrena was grateful for. She had to resist rolling her eyes as a halfling reached to pat her on the back, and the innkeeper wrapped her in a tight embrace, which she did not return. 

She had just put a target on them. Now, everyone in the bar would be hyper-aware of their presence, and it would be much harder to rob them. Not impossible, just annoyingly harder. 

“When you’re ready to catch some shut-eye, first door on your right up the stairs, dears,” the innkeeper told them. “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“Of course,” Lauriam said, shooting Elrena a glance. He must have known she was seconds away from a sarcastic comment.

“So,” Elrena said, once the innkeeper was gone and everyone had gone back to ignoring them. Everyone except this seedy-looking character lurking at the back of the bar. “Who’s doing the pickpocketing and who’s doing the distracting? Obviously I think you should be the distraction; you’re much prettier than me, and the men always seem to like you.” She nudged Lauriam playfully, and he grinned at her. 

“It’s the eyes,” he said, batting his long lashes at her, and she snickered. He really was beautiful. Just like Strelitzia. 

“There’s our target,” Elrena whispered, nodding toward a soldier slouched over an empty mug. His eyes were reddened and bleary from drink. 

Lauriam nodded in agreement, already making his way over to the bar. He knocked on the counter to get the bartender’s attention, and the soldier stirred awake as Lauriam sidled up close to him and laid on the charm. He was a natural, caressing the soldier’s shoulder and leaning in to whisper in his ear. Elrena had to stifle her laughter as she moved in for the steal…

And stopped when she noticed the shady man watching her. He was older, though it was impossible to guess an age. An elf, judging by the pointed ears, the sparkling golden eye, and the long gray and black hair. A scar ran across one side of his face, partially covered by an eyepatch. She was positive she had never seen him before, but he watched her as if he knew everything about her. 

She turned away, trying her best to ignore him as she continued toward the soldier. So what if he watched? He looked like a criminal himself. She reached for the change purse at the soldier’s side, her fingers quick and nimble as she snatched it away.

But not quick enough. Someone took it right out of her hands, and she looked up in astonishment to see that it was the rogue elf. “Low-level crooks,” the man chuckled, making his way back to his table. “You’re gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that.” 

“Excuse me,” Elrena said, as Lauriam noticed what was going on and disentangled himself from the soldier’s grasp. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You have no right --” 

“Aren’t you gonna talk to me?” the man asked, tossing the change purse into the air and catching it. The soldier had already slumped back onto the counter, half-asleep. “All these other losers blend right into the scenery, but me? I’m different. I know things. Exactly the things you need to know.” 

“I demand you give us our spoils back right this second --” Lauriam raised his hand as if he was going to cast a spell, but the man blocked him with his own spell.

“Alright, alright, so you’re clearly not interested in my help,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “So I’ll just tell you that you were right in thinking the Displacers weren’t the worst things lurking around these parts. Darkness is everywhere, and with a light shining as bright as your sister’s, it gets angry. It wants to snuff it out.”

Lauriam’s face paled slightly. “How do you know about my sister?” 

The man smirked, and Elrena reached to her side for her knives. “Don’t listen to him, Lauri,” she said. “He’s just trying to mess with us.” 

“But --” 

“Strelitzia is fine, okay? She’s a good fighter, and you don’t give her nearly enough credit,” Elrena snapped, “so just...lighten up? She wouldn’t want you sitting here sulking over her. Now…” She clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m about to celebrate our victory and get into all sorts of trouble. Care to join me?”

Lauriam hesitated, glancing between Elrena and the smirking stranger, then nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do it.” 

The elf grinned, tossing the bag of coins to them. “Good luck, kids. Really, I mean it. No sarcasm here. But I think you’re gonna regret --” 

“Shut up.” Elrena shoved the coin purse into her pocket and turned Lauriam toward the bar before he could attack the older man. He was fuming, and though he had agreed to a night of drunken nonsense, she knew that Strelitzia was the only thing on his mind. “Bartender? A pitcher of ale for my friend and me.” 

“How could he say that about her?” Lauriam asked as Elrena poured ale into his mug. “How does he know --” 

“He doesn’t,” Elrena said. “Just shush and drink until you black out, got it? Besides, she’s in the temple talking to Lathander, so his protection is probably surrounding her. Or whatever.” She grimaced, downing her first mug and pouring another. 

One drink turned into five, five into ten. Elrena wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but as she stumbled around the room, hiccupping and giggling with her half-full mug in hand, several of the tavern’s patrons got up and retired to their rooms. Even the shady elf left at some point, leaving no one but Elrena, Lauriam, a dwarf passed out on the floor, two lute players, and the bartender. The moon had risen high into the sky. The darkness was thick and heavy. 

“I love you so so so much,” Lauriam said through giggles. He tripped over the leg of a chair and nearly fell to the ground, and Elrena burst into laughter. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” 

“You’re being sappy, Lauri,” Elrena said, helping him to his feet. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead, and she frowned and wiped it away, though she secretly didn’t mind it. “This is my least favorite stage of your drinking.” 

“It’s okay to tell people you love them, Rena! Don’t be such a hardass all the time! Sometimes you should just…” He shrugged. “Just be at peace with the world. Let all your troubles go. Just--” 

The door to the tavern burst open, and a large man dressed in guard’s clothing emerged, his eyes wide and muscles tense. His chest was heaving as he looked around, searching someone out. His eyes landed on Elrena and Lauriam, and he crossed the empty space to them in no time, his large hands clamping down on Lauriam’s shoulders and shaking him violently. “You’re the heroes that fought the Displacers, right? We need you. Immediately. There is trouble at the temple, and --” 

“The temple?” Lauriam’s words were no longer slurred. His expression -- just moments ago slack and tired -- had grown alert. He already had his scythe drawn. “My sister was there! What kind of trouble? Did you see --” 

“Perhaps you should just come with me,” the man said. “It was a warlock, they say. Glowing orange eyes like a hellhound, bunch of dark magic. Too much for me to handle alone.” 

Elrena shook her head, trying to wake herself up from her stupor. Lauriam was moving fast, and he was nothing but a black and pink blur before her eyes. How could he be so awake right now? Surely…

The guard’s words caught up to her. Her heart stopped. Strelitzia. Temple. Warlock.

“Rena, come on! We have to go! Strelitzia --” Lauriam’s voice broke. His hand reached out and took hers. “What if she’s --” 

“Stop it. She’s fine,” Elrena hissed. Her head was reeling. 

Strelitzia had to be fine. Otherwise, this would all be Elrena’s fault. What had she been thinking, drinking the night away when her friend was out on her own? It had been hours. They were approaching dawn. How could they have been so foolish? 

The town was descending into chaos. The streets were lined with people roused from their slumber as they pushed their way through crowds to try to escape the madness. The straw roofs of houses burned, and thick smoke filled the air. Little creatures scurried around, attacking whatever was in their reach. Others fell from the heavens with leathery wings outspread, clawing and pecking at their victims. 

“Out of our way!” Lauriam shouted, nearly pushing a woman and her child over as he barreled through the crowd like a rogue fireball. Elrena could barely keep up with him. “Strelitzia! Litzi! Where are you?” 

The run was agonizingly long. Everything blurred in Elrena’s vision. She pulled out her knives, tossing them in a whirl around her at the flying creatures. She was growing weak and tired already just trying to make sure she and Lauriam were safe...

They finally reached the temple, and Lauriam threw open the door, almost rattling it from its hinges. The inside of the building was far too dark and quiet compared to the pandemonium outside. 

“Someone said they saw him run--” the guard started to say, but Lauriam was not listening as he pushed past him, running down the narrow aisle toward the altar.

“Litzi! Streli -- oh...oh gods.” Lauriam’s voice fell to an agonized moan, and Elrena watched as he fell to his knees in front of a small, crumpled figure on the ground. The air was heavy with the smell of smoke.

“Lauri?” She reached out to him, but there were no words, nothing she could say or do to make this any better. She watched as the guard drew his broadsword and disappeared behind several statues of old gods. The building was burning. They didn’t have much time. 

“Strelitzia…” 

The girl was cold and lifeless before them, her pale skin and white cloak stained with blood. No splatter anywhere, so the culprit had to have snuck up on her and attacked from close range. With a dagger, if Elrena had to guess. Maybe multiple daggers. There were stab wounds to the neck, the chest, the stomach. No signs of struggle on Strelitzia’s end. Almost as if she had just...given up? Or maybe she knew…

No, that couldn’t be right. Strelitzia was no prophet. And besides, she would not have relented so easily. There was something wrong here. 

Marks on her neck. At first, Elrena thought it was a sign of strangulation, but then she realized that Strelitzia’s necklace was gone. It had been ripped from her throat. What would the murderer have wanted with that necklace? 

Lauriam’s weak, shaky sobs brought her back to reality, and she stared down at the blood dripping from Strelitzia’s lips. It hit her like a magic missile spell, and it left her reeling as she stumbled backward, bringing her hand to her mouth. 

Strelitzia was dead. Someone had murdered her and looted her body. Her best friend was on the ground, hysterical and past the point of comforting. 

“Lauriam,” she said, but her voice was thick, and she was struck speechless once again as he rose to his feet and screamed, hurling his scythe through the air at a vase and shattering it. Water fell from the broken container, and Lauriam grabbed more ancient relics from their pedestals, tossing them into the wall or at the statues and cursing until his voice went hoarse. 

She had never seen him like this. It was worse than Lauriam losing a limb. This was like...like Lauriam losing half of his heart, his soul. 

Elrena touched her cheek, and she realized that she had been crying too. She never cried. But Strelitzia…

She blinked, and the tears cascaded down her face as she looked around the dark, empty room. She could still hear the shattering relics, the screams. The faint smell of smoke was still thick and making her nauseous. But all of that seemed to be in a totally different world. She was standing there feeling as if she was going to faint, and then a sudden movement caught her eye. 

At first, she thought it might have been the guard, but it was a far smaller figure. A teenager, if she had to guess. He was shrouded in shadows, and when she looked closer, she realized that he was shimmering in and out of existence like a spirit.

“L-Lauriam!” she cried, pointing to the figure, but he was not listening. She rushed toward it, drawing her last dagger and plunging it into the attacker’s shoulder. It did no damage. “W-what are you?” 

A second figure appeared. This one, she could tell, was Strelitzia. She had her back turned to the attacker, who had his fist raised with a dagger ready to hone in on the kill, but he seemed unable to attack. He jerked for just a moment, his arm swinging sideways as he murmured under his breath. Almost as if he was resisting. 

“Strelitzia!” Elrena cried out, reaching for her, but her fingers slipped right through her as if she was nothing but air. 

The dagger fell toward her, and Strelitzia did not move, not even as the dagger sliced through her back and then her neck. She fell to her knees, her eyes filled with tears as the shadowy figure descended upon her and tore her to shreds. 

“Stop it! No!” Elrena screamed, lunging at the figure as she tried to take it down, but again, she slipped right through, falling down onto the ground in a messy heap of sobs. 

For some reason, she had just witnessed the murder as if it was happening right in front of her, but now it was gone.

“Strelitzia…” she cried out, her voice breaking. Slowly, she pushed back the white hood and stared down at the mauled, bloody face of her companion. A tear fell from her eye and landed on Strelitzia’s cheek. 

“Elrena.” 

She looked up, and now, the smoke was starting to billow heavier into the room. Lauriam stood above her, heaving and sweating, his clothes torn and his face streaked with tears. “The killer was a warlock,” he said. “We know that much. We can’t stand here and mourn her. We have to avenge her.” 

Elrena nodded. She saw the flames now. Tearing through the darkness, licking at the edges of the door. “We can’t leave her here,” she said. “We have to --” 

“We have to leave her. There isn’t time. That warlock is escaping.” 

Elrena did not have time to respond or argue. Right before her eyes, Lauriam was shifting into his animal form, a beautiful red fox, and he was running, leaving her in the dust as the temple exploded upward into flames. Elrena shielded herself from flying debris and followed after the retreating fox figure. 

This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be happening. They were drunk and passed out in the tavern, suffering from horrible nightmares. That was the only explanation. No one would want to harm Strelitzia, perfect, beautiful, kind Strelitzia. Someone taking her life had to be a true agent of evil.

“Lauriam!” she screamed, running out into the square. She saw no fox anywhere. “Lauri!” No response. He must be trying to dodge the crowd. She turned and darted down the alley between the temple and the burning houses, narrowly avoiding creatures that lurked in the shadows. Flames swept out at her, desperately trying to consume her as she called out for her friend. 

Another figure caught her eye, drawing her to a halt. A boy was slumped over and groaning on the ground. A shock of blonde hair fell out from underneath his green cloak and curled over his bright, blue eyes. And there were wings protruding from his back, bent and crooked and bleeding and scorched. An Aasimar boy! 

Everything in her screamed for her to leave him, to let him handle his own problems; after all, she did not know him. When had she ever been known to stop and help a perfect stranger? But something about him…

She sighed and dropped down next to him. “Hey,” she whispered. “Hey, get up. The temple’s on fire.” 

He looked up at her, blinking, and shook his head. “V-Vanitas?” 

“Uh…” She wasn’t sure what he was saying. Maybe a spell? Something fell over from behind him, and she jumped, but it was only a gray striped cat with blue eyes that matched the boy’s. A familiar. An Aasimar wizard boy. 

“Look, you have to get up, kid,” she said. “My friend is somewhere, and there’s a murderer on the loose.” 

“Murderer?” The boy rubbed his eyes, sitting up, and slowly picked up the cat. “Chirithy…” 

“You’re gonna have to speak in coherent sentences and keep up. I’m trying to not let you die.” 

The boy nodded and rose to his feet. “There’s a murderer on the loose?” 

“Yes. They killed my friend’s sister, and we think we can catch up to him if we hurry. Did you see anything?” 

The boy looked around confused by the smoke filling the air. “They did all this?” He set the cat on his shoulder and sighed. “I didn’t see anything, but maybe I can help somehow. If you need someone…”

Bad idea. Everything that had happened in Elrena’s life told her that she should completely reject outsiders and stick with her own. It had been her and Lauriam and Strelitzia for so long that she couldn’t imagine accepting someone else into her life. Especially now.

But if he was a wizard, he could be useful in finding the culprit to this unholy crime. 

“I’m Elrena,” she said, sticking her hand out for him to shake. He took it with a smile. 

“Ventus. But you can call me Ven.” 

Elrena stared at his wings. She wondered what had happened to him to put him in this state. It would be wrong to leave him here, she thought, and right and wrong didn’t matter to her. But it mattered to Strelitzia.

“Well, Ven, we’ve got a long, dark road ahead of us. Now let’s go find Lauriam.”


End file.
